A conventional refrigerator includes a display unit for providing information on the refrigerator and controlling the refrigerator, such as an LCD panel. A user interface is displayed on the display unit. The user interface displays a temperature inside a refrigerating chamber, a temperature inside a freezing chamber and a service state of a dispenser (water, flake ice, etc.) in the form of numbers, characters or icons. The display unit includes an input unit (for example, buttons) for controlling the temperature inside the refrigerator and the service of the dispenser.
FIG. 1 is a structure view illustrating a display unit of a conventional refrigerator. Referring to FIG. 1, the display unit displays a service type of a dispenser (cubic ice, flake ice), a set temperature of a freezing chamber and a set temperature of a refrigerating chamber, and has an input means at its lower portion.
The conventional refrigerator does not have a function of identifying users and providing data to the identified users.